From Normal to Abnormal
by Books-n-Harleys
Summary: Marnie J. Miller used to be a normal fifteen year old girl. She played sports, adored her older cousin Sam, her Aunt and Uncle. Then Marnie met the Autobots. She was scared, of course she was. But as she got to know them she grew closer to them. Especially her guardian, Sideswipe. See she's been there since day one, but as the fight continues will she survive the others?


**~From Normal to Abnormal~**

By: H.J. Ishmael

Chapter One-

~Battle of Chicago~

Marnie J. Miller was terrified.

All around the fifteen year old laid bodies of every age.

The day started out completely normal for the blonde hair, blue eyed girl. Wake up from her mother screaming, get dressed, brush her hair, eat her breakfast, run out the door, and speed all the way through the smelly streets of Chicago on her red bicycle.

That was the normal routine.

Now as she sped around the building of Trump Tower she screeched to an abrupt halt.

Right before her, stomping around the empty street, was a Decepticon. Heart rate skyrocketing Marnie threw her bike to the ground and slid underneath a nearby green Honda. Hoping and praying to God that it didn't see her. Slowly she peered out from underneath the vehicle, the Decepticon aimed its blazing guns at the screaming pedestrians. She covered her mouth in absolute horror when it disintegrated the wailing humans. "Oh. Oh my god?"

Wiping the tears away from her burning eyes Marnie pulled out her phone and dialed her Cousin Sam Witwicky's number with shaky hands. "Pick up, pick up, pick up" she begged.

On the third ring a familiar voice answered.

"Marnie! Marnie where are you right now?!" Her cousins panicking voice had her eyes watering once again. "Sammy, Sammy I'm by the Trump Tower. I'm in the middle of the War Zone!" Marnie began crying softly, trying her best to stay hidden. "I'm scared! I want Sideswipe, where's my Guardian?"

"Okay, okay Marnie I need you to listen closely to me. I want you to run as fast as you can to the Pizza place down the street!" She nodded as though he could see her "Get there as quick as you can, I'll be there with Epps and some other soldiers!"

Marnie hitched a breath as the stomping came closer to her hiding spot.

"Do you understand!?" With sweat dripping down her forehead Marnie bit her lip "Y..yeah!"

Sam let out a sigh "I'm so sorry Marnie".

Marnie whimpered softly "It's not your fault or the Autobots fault Sammy" she began "Megatron and the Sentinel knew this would happen, it was a plan from the beginning". Hands clamming she gripped the phone tighter "I'll see you soon".

"Be safe, stay low, okay" he warned.

"Bye" she hung the phone up and slid it into her dirt covered pocket.

Holding her breath Marnie counted to ten.

Peering out into the distance she noticed that the Decepticons were further down the street, away from her hiding place and get away. "You can do this" she huffed. Sliding out from underneath the Honda Marnie tiptoed to a nearby Toyota. Ducking down she waited with baited breath "Get to the Pizza place, Sammy will be there with Epps" she told herself.

"One, two…three!" She sprinted across the street and to the alleyway.

Staying low she huffed and puffed.

The smoke helped her stay hidden as she raced down the narrow alley. Pushing herself faster Marnie launched herself over a fallen trash can. Not knowing how long she'd been running she slowed to a stop as the Pizza sign appeared overhead.

"Marnie!?" She grinned at the sound of her panicking cousins voice.

The twenty-one year old wrapped his fifteen year old cousin in his arms, as tightly as he could. "You're safe, you're not hurt, are you okay?" He frantically searched her for any injuries. "I'm fine Sammy!" She laughed loudly. Sam sighed into her hair "I was so worried!"

"MARNIE!" A deep voice cried from behind Sam's towering figure.

Head shooting up she felt her heart stop "SIDESWIPE! SIDE'S?" She screamed.

Pushing herself away from her cousin she dashed towards the foot-wheeled, silver, blue optic, Lamborghini changing, Autobot mech. "You're here!" She jumped onto his waiting hand. Tightly hugging his finger and smiling widely up at the mech. Tears burned her blue orbs with rejoice.

"I'm here? You're here!" He crowed loudly.

His speeding spark slowed to a normal speed, having worring himself over his young charge.

Marnie grinned "At least We're both safe!"

Sideswipe nodded and clutched her close to his spark "Amen to that Sweetspark".

Below them the human soldiers and Sam smiled. Next to them the remaining Autobots all nodded in favor of the reuniting Guardian and charge. Optimus Prime spoke "It is pleasing to see you are unharmed".

Looking over at the Autobot leader Marnie gave him a soft smile in return.

"I'm okay O.P" She shook her head in amazement. "I'm glad we're all back together is all".


End file.
